The present specification pertains to the field of message delivery using a messaging service client device.
The increased pace of electronic communication is such that it is common in many business and personal situations for an individual to be conducting multiple conversations at the same time. In particular, when using synchronous communication such as instant messaging, if the individual is busy he or she may have several instant messaging conversations proceeding simultaneously. Users typically configure their instant messaging clients so that when a new incoming message arrives, the current window focus switches automatically to the corresponding instant messaging window. Often the user does not notice this change in focus and enters text meant for someone else into the inappropriate window. This confusion is especially likely for non-touch typists who are less likely to be looking at the screen.
The consequences are at best an annoyance, in which case the user has to apologize to the unintended recipient and/or explain to the unintended recipient that the message was meant for a different recipient. Often a user also ends up re-entering or copying and pasting his or her message into the window of the intended recipient. All the while that this is happening, the possibility remains that yet another window will appear and change the focus. At worst the user could send embarrassing or confidential information (for example a password or an industrial secret) to the wrong person.
Users of messaging services can sometimes disable the focus-grabbing feature of their instant messaging software, but doing so may mean that they have to receive some visual or audible notification that a new message has arrived from someone else and then manually select the appropriate instant messaging window to respond. Many users would prefer to retain the focus-grabbing feature of their instant messaging software while reducing or eliminating the risk of unintentionally transmitting a message to the wrong recipient.